Le Sablier
by Kyoko Mukuro
Summary: Cédric l'avait senti, il savait que cela se produirait, il l'avait toujours su ... Aussi quand Harry lui cria de partir, il ne réagit pas et se retourna pour faire face à sa mort ... Il ne regrettait rien.


**Le Sablier**

La vie de Cédric se résumait en une seule et malheureuse phrase : vis ta vie à fond.

Depuis qu'il était jeune il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Ses parents l'adoraient, il était bon à l'école, il était populaire, les filles l'aimaient … Tout ce dont rêvait une personne sensée et Cédric n'échappait pas à cette règle.

Cédric néanmoins ne semblait jamais complétement satisfait... Il en voulait toujours plus, faisant fis du danger, il osait tout : L'escalade sans harnais , le balais volant, le parapente …

Ses parents l'aidaient, ne manquant pas de moyen, même s'ils étaient parfois retissant...

On le qualifiait d'intrépide, de courageux et ça le faisait sourire car en fait il voulait juste ne pas perdre de temps, rattraper son temps …

Bien sûr il aurait pris son temps pour découvrir, pour grandir, comme tous les autres enfants, si seulement il avait pu ... Car Cédric savait qu'il allait bientôt mourir.

Cela s'était produit quand il avait quatre ans, il était dans une fête foraine très connue, qui ne passait en Angleterre qu'une fois tout les 10 ans ! Il mangeait une barbe à papa grosse comme une vache, déambulant entre les différentes attractions. Il n'avait pas suivi ses parents : c'était tellement ennuyant !

Alors il était allé voir LA voyante, LA vraie ! Pas une moldue, une sorcière, bien sûr ! Celle qui était connue à travers le monde ! Il s'était approché doucement de sa loge, car quitte à tout faire autant prendre le risque de la surprendre quand elle se reposait ! Néanmoins comme il fallait si attendre elle le repéra immédiatement mais elle n'eut pas la réaction escompté par Cédric...

En effet à peine l'eut-elle aperçue, qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer, comme ça tout d'un coup, murmurant pour elle même que la vie était injuste. Alors elle s'était approchée de Cédric et lui avait pris la main, tout en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il soit courageux. Et Cédric avait acquiescé gentiment. Elle l'avait regardé longuement, de ses deux grands yeux noirs comme les abysses, puis les avait fermé douloureusement en secouant la tête, faisant teinter les bagues qui brillaient dans ses cheveux. Puis elle l'avait guidé dans son arrière boutique, et Cédric avait tout détaillé avec de grands yeux émerveillés, essayant de tout enregistrer pour le raconter plus tard : les boules de cristal, les amulettes en argent, les feuilles de thé et les étranges bocaux qui luisaient dans le noir... Pendant qu'elle fouillait dans son bazar (parce que Cédric avait fini par le qualifier comme tel au vu de la particulière organisation des choses qui parsemais le sol...), Cédric posa finalement la question qui le taraudait depuis le début :  
« Pardon mais pourquoi vous pleurez madame ? » Parce que quand on est un petit garçon de 4 ans , on a jamais vu d'adulte qui pleure alors si, en plus, c'est une incroyable sorcière qui le fait, c'est que ça doit être grave non ?

Aussitôt la voyante se figea, se redressa et regarda Cédric avec des yeux infiniment tristes et lui dit d'une voie qui semblait venir d'entre les ages, basse et vibrante :

«Mon petit écoute moi bien, je suis une voyante reconnue, mais ça tu le sais, c'est pourquoi tu es venu pour essayer de me surprendre dans ma loge... Mais tu ne pensais pas y arriver à ce point je pense... Si je pleure, si un adulte pleure d'ailleurs, c'est souvent pour une chose grave tu ne crois pas ? Alors réfléchis, tu es un garçon intelligent je le sais, pourquoi une voyante pleurerait-elle ?»

A ces mots Cédric se figea, son visage n'exprimant plus qu'une intense réflexion...  
Puis le doute marqua son visage angélique et ses yeux se perdirent dans une vague d'appréhension... Cela ne se pouvait ! Pas si tôt !

Alors la voyante qui l'observait avec attention lui tendit un sablier, attention pas un moche hein ! Un en or, où le sable s'écoulait lentement, lentement, mais hélas celui-ci en était déjà remplit jusqu'au quart !

Et les yeux de Cédric n'affichèrent alors plus que de la résignation, sans que la voyante ne lui explique, sans un mot, sans une larme, il avait accepté l'inacceptable. Car la pluie d'argent que le petit garçon voyait tomber dans ce sablier d'or était sa vie.

Il avait alors relevé les yeux vers la voyante à la voie d'outre-tombe et l'avait simplement remercié, d'un regard nouveau, sans faille, implacable.

Cédric était alors reparti, le petit sablier contre son cœur, vers ses parents qui ne se doutaient de rien. Dans son dos il n'entendit pas la voyante trembler et s'effondrer, car ce regard lui avait ébranlé l'âme. Elle maudit longtemps son pouvoir et ne cessa jamais de penser à cet enfant au regard décidé, dans les moments durs où elle voulait tout abandonner...

Cédric, lui, avait alors commencé sa vie de défi, profitant de tout ce que lui offrait la vie sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais s'arrêter. Il essayait de ne pas envier ceux, tous ceux qu'il voyait ou rencontrait, que ce soit à Poudlard ou ailleurs. Ceux qui avait le temps...

Il n'a jamais cessé de sourire Cédric, répondant aux souhaits de chacun ainsi qu'aux siens.

Car si il savait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps sur Terre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de créer des liens avec les autres, leur soutient lui permettait de se relever quand il entrait dans une phase noir, où il doutait. Après tout, un destin n'est pas tout tracé non ? Il y a des choix à faire non ? Et si le fait d'avoir rencontré cette voyante l'avait en fait condamné à faire les mauvais choix de peur de mourir sans avoir assez vécu ?

Mais il lui suffisait d'un regard vers son sablier pour que son cœur se durcisse et pour que son regard implacable ne revienne, prêt pour un nouveau challenge...

Treize ans après la rencontre qui avait changé sa vie, juste avant d'aller à Poudlard, Cédric avait regardé le sablier : il n'y avait presque plus de sable ! Alors Cédric c'était murmuré pour lui même: «C'est cette année». Tout simplement sans aucune larme, ni lamentation. Comme toujours il n'avait rien laissé paraitre et arrivé à Poudlard il a relevé LE défi : il avait mis son nom dans la coupe. Simplement.

S'était-il demandé ce qu'il ce passerait s'il ne mettait pas son nom dans la coupe ? Que ce tournoi était peut-être ce qui allait signer sa mort ?

Bien sûr qu'il se l'était demandé, il avait réfléchi toutes les nuits depuis la grande nouvelle, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était tellement excitant ! Il ne se l'était jamais représenté comme ça, sa mort ! Toujours surprenante, le prenant en traitre, de façon injuste et douloureuse... Pas comme un jeu où tout se jouerait pour la gloire, éternelle qui plus est ! Quelle ironie … La gloire éternelle dans la mort … A quoi lui servirait-elle ? Mais il n'avait pu résister broyé par les engrenages de la machine où il s'était enfermé … c'était le défi ultime !

Ultime oui, c'était le mot...

Comment refuser alors que même ses amis avaient l'air si heureux qu'il soit choisit ?

Mais quand il avait vu que Harry Potter avait lui aussi été désigné, il avait su, il avait compris, que cette fois il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire, il allait mourir.

Mais il avait continué, il s'était éclaté durant ce tournoi, il faut l'avouer, avec les dragons et les sirènes. Cette dernière expérience était la plus enivrante et extraordinaire qu'il n'ait jamais vécu !

Il ne regrettait pas d'y participer.

Finalement juste avant la dernière épreuve il avait regardé une dernière fois le sablier, celui-ci ne contenait plus que trois petits grains argentés qui semblaient près à disparaître …

Alors Cédric s'en était emparé et avait avancé vers le terrain de l'épreuve sans un regard en arrière ...

Néanmoins au moment fatidique de saisir la coupe, il hésita, oui il douta, car il voulait continuer à vivre lui aussi, pour ses parents, ses amis, Cho-Chang qu'il aimait; pourquoi n'aurait-il pas cette chance lui aussi ?

Le fait qu'Harry et lui arrive jusqu'au bout signifiait que le danger était tout proche … Il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir ?

Alors il proposa à Harry de prendre la coupe. Mais on échappe pas si facilement à son destin, à cette machine vorace et cruelle qui vous entraine. Aussi quand le Gryffondor prononça ce simple mot : «Ensemble», il ne put résister, comme prit d'une inspiration folle, il saisit la coupe avec empressement.

Finalement Cédric avait pris sa décision, il voulait voir comment il allait mourir.

…

Cédric l'avait senti, il savait que cela se produirait, il l'avait toujours su …

Aussi quand, dans ce cimetière, Harry lui cria de partir, il ne réagit pas, et se retourna calmement pour faire face à sa mort ... Il ne regrettait rien.

…

Dans les gradins attendant impatiemment le retour de son fils, le père de Cédric serrait fort le petit sablier d'or contenant la vie de son fils. Celui-ci le lui avait tendu en début d'épreuve et l'avait regardé une dernière fois avant de s'enfoncer dans le labyrinthe. Son père se força à ne pas penser à son regard : un regard triste, un regard désolé, un regard d'adieu.

Soudain le petit sablier se fendit et se brisa, dans un craquement léger, laissant s'échapper le sable d'argent qu'il contenait.

Alors à cet instant il sut, comme son fils avant lui quand il reçu le sablier chez la voyante.

Il comprit tout, l'empressement de son fils dans la vie, ses caprices, ses sourires, son dernier sourire... Il savait que son fils avait été heureux. Mais même s'il le comprenait il ne voulait pas comprendre, non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, cela ne pouvait pas arriver, pas à lui, pas à son fils, NON !

Pendant ce moment d'hébétude des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues. Et Harry revint... Mais avant d'entendre les rumeurs, avant les cris, avant les larmes et les pleurs, il se leva. Il rejoignit son fils dans une sorte de brouillard, les yeux dans le vide répétant inlassablement : «C'est mon fils» !

Il s'adressait non pas à la foule qui l'entourait mais à la Mort qui lui avait arraché ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, pour qu'elle le lui rende …

Il mit du temps, oui, il lui fallut du temps, ce même temps si précieux pour son fils. Mais il se ressaisit, pour sa femme et pour Cédric. C'est pourquoi il donna l'argent du Tournois à Harry pour le remercier d'avoir ramené le corps de Cédric chez lui. Et aussi pour ne plus garder de souvenirs de ce qui avait causé la mort de son fils, mais cela il ne voulut jamais se l'avouer...

...

...

...

The end

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ^^


End file.
